Princess Diaries 3: Life as Queen
by PinkMermaid
Summary: This is about Mia's life as Queen. Sorry I suck at summaries.


**DISCLAIMER: Princess Diaries and all characters, except characters created by me belong to Meg Cabot and Disney**

Chapter One

Mia POV

I was finishing off my duties for the day when the door opened and Nicholas walked in "Nicholas!" I said as I stood up to welcome him "Your Majesty" he said as he bowed and kissed my hand "why so formal

Nicholas?" I asked as I came around my desk and hugged him **(A.N. Yes, Mia and Nicholas are dating)** "why not?" he answered "It's just that you aren't usually this formal" I stated "well maybe I have a reason

for it" "and that would be…?" I asked "would you like to take a walk in the maze with me?" "Of course I would, Brigitte can you get me my grey cardi please?" "Of course Your Majesty" she said as she curtsied and

left the room. I went over to my desk and straightened the papers on it before going over to Nicholas before taking his offered arm and heading for the door. Just as we left the room Brigitte returned with my

cardi "thank you, you two are dismissed for supper" I said as I took my cardi. They curtsied and left. "Shall we?" asked Nicholas "We shall" I answered as we strolled out into the maze. Soon we arrived at our

fountain, the one we fell into when I was engaged to Andrew. I sat down on the edge of it and he got down on one knee and took my hand. "Mia" he began as he pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket "would

you make me the happiest man alive and be my bride? he asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a huge diamond in it and two sapphires on either side. "Oh my gosh yes!" I exclaimed "Thank

you" he said as he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I leapt up and threw myself into his arms and kissed him passionately, he kissed me back and we stayed like that for about a minute. "Come on" I said as I

broke away from the kiss "we better get back, otherwise we'll be late for dinner with Grandma and Joe" "Ok then lets go!" said Nicholas as he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style back to the palace

"Oi! put me down, I can walk!" I laughed "But a Queen should not have to walk, she deserves to be carried all the time" he argued 'ok fine you can carry me to the palace doors but that's all" "thank you" he said

as he leaned in for a quick kiss before continuing to the door where he set me down. We walked to the dining room where Grandma and Joe were waiting for us. "There you are Mia!" said Grandma "Where were

you? I was getting worried!" "Grandma, Nicholas and I have some news" "Yes…" "we're engaged!" "Congratulations dear, sit down, have some dinner tell us all about it" "Sure" I said as Nicholas and I sat down

"Um….. what are we having?" I asked just as the head chef entered the room he bowed and said "Your Majesty, Tonight you are having Quiche Lorraine, followed by Chicken Cordon Bleu and for desert there is

White Chocolate Crème Brulee" "And what wine are we having?" "I have chosen a wine that won the Air New Zealand Wine awards- a Peregrine Central Otago Pinot Noir" I took a sip of my wine "Mmmm… Good

choice, I quite like the New Zealand Wines, especially the reds, have another bottle of this bought in, I have a feeling we are going to need it." "Of course, will there be anything else?" I looked around at

everyone, they shook their heads "No thank you " "Then enjoy your meal" he said as he bowed and backed out of the room "So… tell us what happened" prompted Grandma "I had just finished my duties for the

day when Nicholas walked in and started being all formal so I asked him why and he said why not and I said you aren't usually this formal and he said maybe I have a reason to be and I said and that would be?

And he asked me to go for a walk in the maze and I agreed and when we got to the fountain he got down on one knee and said Mia, would you make me the happiest man alive and be my bride? and I said yes

so he put the ring on my finger and we kissed, and then he insisted on carrying me back. So there you are, that's the story in a nut shell." "How wonderful" said Grandma "Yes" I said "It was…" I paused searching

for the word "indescribable!" "Really Mia?" asked Nicholas "Is that what it was like for you?" "Yes my darling, words cannot describe how wonderful tonight was!" "Well that's funny because" he turned and grinned

at me before continuing "I feel the exact same way!" "and how is that funny?" I asked "It's not, just wanted to be funny" he said giving me a goofy grin, we all laughed. By this time we were onto the second

bottle of wine and the Chicken Cordon Bleu, it was amazing, as was all food from Louis. "So Grandma, when is a good time for us to announce our engagement?" Probably as soon as possible as we don't want

the press speculating when they see your ring." "Good point I will have Charlotte put out a notice inviting everyone to the palace gates on Thursday the 24th of March" "Very well then." Now we were onto the

White Chocolate Crème Brulee. We finished dinner and said good night then Nicholas escorted me to my suite where we kissed each other goodnight and then he went out to his waiting Limo.

**Hey Guys thanks for reading Please Review Chapter two should be up by Saturday**

**Thanks**

**PinkMermaid**


End file.
